


morning sex

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	morning sex

早晨六点，尹昉在厨房里做早餐，烤好的面包叠放着，培根和香肠煎好放在一边，切了薄薄一片黄油放锅里准备做omelet，满意地在毛巾上擦擦手，今天是西式早餐。

昨晚黄景瑜又是连夜赶回来，到家只来得及搂着被窝里的他狠狠地又亲又摸了一通，把他吵醒后欣赏他发着懵用鼻音软软地哼了几声的样子再压着他睡了一觉，今天上午的飞机又要走。

尹昉点开手机看看时间，应该不够黄景瑜折腾自己了，这次他真的只能乖乖回去工作了吧。会吗？肯定不会，尹昉这样想着，煎着鸡蛋狡黠地笑，但是时间不够了，黄景瑜没有时间了，看得到吃不着。

房间门打开，身后贴上高大的热源，整个人被环抱住，脑袋搁在他肩膀，刚洗漱完的清新薄荷味与锅里黄油的浓香混合交织，让人一时清醒一时饥渴。

“起来啦？不多睡会儿。”尹昉手上稳稳地关火，任由黄景瑜含舔他的耳朵，蹭吻着他的颈侧，呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，激起他一阵颤栗。

“不睡了，”黄景瑜吻着他的脸颊，嘴唇移到他耳边煞有介事地说，“要干你。”下身硬挺的器官适时而蛮横地向前顶了顶尹昉的臀。

“你大早上发情呢。”尹昉被他顶得重心不稳，双手撑着台面，还是忍不住被言语臊得耳根通红，这人没时间还瞎撩。

环抱他的左手挪下来，伸进尹昉做饭穿的棉质围裙里，包住尹昉的内裤前端略有些重地揉捏，一边往后按向自己抵住他的那根东西。

“发情了，怎么办？嗯？”右手推着尹昉的脸颊转向自己，扎实地含吻他的唇，舌面诱哄又压迫地舔着他，故意大口地舔在他脸上，抬起头看一眼自己的杰作，尹昉脸上嘴上全是湿湿的，厚实的双唇微张喘气，被他手下和身后节奏一致的揉搓顶弄搞得眼神里欲念浓重，迷离地看着自己。

黄景瑜早晨开门就看见尹昉穿着背心和松紧恰好的平角裤衩，围裙的绳子系在他脖子上腰上，性感紧实的臀部和大腿只被那点布料包裹着在他眼前晃来晃去。清晨的性器本就活跃，他本身早起的动机也没有多纯，眼前这样的人，忙碌地给自己做着早餐，更让黄景瑜眼里心里都是疯狂占有的念头。

黄景瑜紧了紧尹昉腰上围裙的结，正好勾勒在他腰窝，系带落下长长的绳结，随着黄景瑜双手扒下尹昉的内裤，垂落在他股缝间，飘飘荡荡看得人心痒痒，黄景瑜忍不住吻了一口沟壑的尖尖，把着他的臀，顺着臀缝向下啃咬着他有弹性的臀肉。

“景瑜…你时间不够…”尹昉的背心也被扯下来，他软软地喊着，全身赤裸只剩前面挂着的围裙，他没想到黄景瑜一副完全没打算放过自己的样子，向后伸手推着他的脑袋，却被拉住手扳过身子面对着他。黄景瑜托抱着他的屁股，放在餐台台面上，低头用手狠狠套弄了几下他的东西，听他说着话伸出舌头堵住他的嘴，缠着他的舔弄不让他完整地说出来。

尹昉的双腿被黄景瑜大大地打开架在餐台上，双手向后支撑着，下身被围裙覆盖，中间顶起来一片，黄景瑜掀开围裙塞在他腰间系带上，双手缓慢有力地抚摸揉搓着尹昉的大腿，伏下身子含住他硬着的东西，舌头来回摩挲着他阴茎的下方，舔过他的阴囊，抬眼见他迷茫舒爽地看着自己，眼神锐利地直视着尹昉盯着他动作的双眼，大口舔咬他大腿内侧的嫩肉，把住另一条腿的手用力捏着另一侧的软肉，心狠手辣地揪出一片红印，疼得尹昉臀部收缩后退，却被黄景瑜死死握住动弹不得，低头惊慌失措地看着他。

黄景瑜变着角度含舔着尹昉，间或吞咽着，两只手把他大腿玩弄出了好几道印子，拍得啪啪响，露骨而羞耻。他惦记着这事儿好几天了，自从尹昉那天晚上跟朋友出门，发了几张暗示意味极浓的照片，他就在想着要回来一趟。看着照片里的尹昉轻松地抬高腿踩在树上，短裤都快拉到腿跟了，露出了有些白嫩的肉肉，眼神又纯又欲地穿过屏幕勾着他，黄景瑜当时又气又心动，只想尽快安排好工作，冲回去撕碎尹昉骄傲又无辜的表面。

尹昉下身完全敞开，被他肆无忌惮地舔咬着，阴茎被吮吸玩弄得又硬又胀，大腿两边红了一片，火辣辣地疼，黄景瑜还在往下舔开他后穴的褶皱，带着温度的冲刷极大地刺激了尹昉的感官，他时而难耐舒爽地仰头呻吟，时而惊恐委屈地低头推拒，黄景瑜温柔地满足着他，也霸道地掌控着他，刺激得他阴茎前端和后穴都止不住颤巍巍地溢出些粘液。

黄景瑜心里的那股狠劲儿勉强发泄了一些，直起身体挤在尹昉双腿间。红色围裙下摆又掉下来了，堪堪遮住性器，被撑得更高，围裙遮不住的穴口已经被舔得有些泛滥，微张着任人采撷。

黄景瑜看着尹昉被弄得仰着脸虔诚乖顺的样子，迅速脱下自己的裤子，粗长的东西弹出来贴着尹昉的，双手动作粗糙地在他腿间大把的胡乱涂抹着润滑，直弄得他整个下身一片湿淋淋。他就这样就着这片湿滑，前端抵着穴口，缓慢而深长地进入的，他现在不着急了，穴道每一部分都紧致烫热，温柔包裹着他，他进到哪就在哪小幅抽插一会儿，而后再继续破开向里，直至全根没入。

尹昉被这样折磨得头皮发麻，止不住发出软软长长的呻吟，他的角度能看到下身每一次被进入、占有、迎合，黄景瑜见他盯着两人融合之处纯真又淫靡地看着，故意迎着他的目光，抱着他的腰夸张地挺胯进入得啪啪响，撞得他围裙里的阴茎一抖一抖的。尹昉双手都快支撑不住，仰头呻吟，承受着每次深入胀痛褪去后的充实与酥痒感，下体越发软热脆弱，眼角也开始湿润灼热。黄景瑜把他双腿架到肩膀，抱住他后背抱向自己，缓解他手臂的压力，低头迎上他仰着的脸，与他深深地接吻，探入他张着的口腔，被尹昉承接住，紧贴在一起缠绵吸附着彼此的唇舌，紧抱着尹昉，下身动作渐渐疯狂深入地操弄。

尹昉喉间溢出破碎难耐的呻吟，在黄景瑜顶入深处抱臀研弄时前端终于忍不住吐出大量浊液，氤湿了一大片围裙，后穴不停收缩绞紧，爽得黄景瑜也没忍住在他深处射出液体。

尹昉止不住地抖着，还在余韵中，黄景瑜抱着他安抚他的脊背，却受不住他这副被自己干得失神又难以自抑的样子，性器在他身体里还硬着，时间快不够了，黄景瑜有些爱怜地捧住他的脸吻他，把他抱下地来转身趴伏在餐台上，在他恍惚间就着刚才里面的液体直直捅入后穴，尹昉刚才那一阵还没完全过去，又被从后长驱直入刺激着仍然敏感的肠壁与深处。

尹昉被这几下弄得狠了，手撑起身子仰头闭眼，嘴唇张开却发不出声音，说不清的快感与满足感蔓延到心窝，软下来趴在桌上，细细地喘气，却又再次被身后紧贴的抽送扰乱了呼吸，他全身赤裸只有围裙可怜而无用地挂在身上，唯一滚烫的部位就是两人的联结处，黄景瑜在他背后一下下地深入，撞击出声音，他仿佛全身只剩下这一个支点，越胀越痒，越渴望更多的满足。

原本定的手机闹钟突然响起来，被黄景瑜按掉，尹昉有些不安地转身看他，被黄景瑜由后抱住按回去，身下一刻不停，双手摸遍他前胸后背，再扭过他的头吮吸着他又欲提醒自己的嘴唇，吸住他的舌尖不放开。尹昉怕他耽误事情，不安地扭动臀部，却被黄景瑜啪地打了一下再揉了几把，松开他的嘴，握着臀抵住深处狠狠干着，尹昉着急时间又被越来越强烈的快感蛊惑，张着嘴不知道怎么办才好，急躁的情绪让身后甬道也跟着紧缩，迎合着黄景瑜持续地冲刺碾压，两个人一起颤抖着释放出来，体内不断涌入的烫热在结束后还在刺激着尹昉，前端不停地吐出精水，双腿软下来颤抖。

黄景瑜把他抱回到床上，抱住他亲吻他，两人一起平复着呼吸，尹昉脸颊潮红，双眼还在迷茫中，身下不住地抖动，股间液体汩汩流出，滴落在床单上。门外电话声又想起，黄景瑜不得不起身下床，尹昉背对着他侧卧着还没有回神，身上仍然是一片狼籍，黄景瑜只来得及把围裙给他脱了，匆忙给他盖好肚子，舔吻着告别。

草草擦完穿好衣服匆匆吃了几口早餐，剩下的拿盖子给他温起来，黄景瑜再看了一眼卧室，晨光中他盖着薄被下身光着，空气里还是刚才的味道，画面有些无奈有些无情。

都是被那几张照片撩的，他想。


End file.
